Harry Potter e A Vingança do Leão
by vinicius-souza
Summary: Dumbledore se foi. Harry precisa tomar suas proprias decisoes para alcançar seu objetivo. A guerra começou e é preciso usar fogo contra fogo. Harry vai obter a vitoria voltar para luz, ou ira acabar afundando no abismo que são as Artes das Trevas?


**O Adeus a Rua dos Alfeneiros**

Aquela era mais uma noite quente na Rua dos Alfeneiros, o calor era quase insuportável, os adultos olhavam atentos o noticiário para descobrir onde havia acontecido o terremoto ou furacão do dia, já que há quatro dias estes começaram a acontecer com uma freqüência absurda em diversas partes do país. Enquanto os mais velhos olhavam atentos ao noticiário os jovens que cursavam a escola secundária local estudavam com afinco para as provas finais, para poderem tirar as merecidas férias sem precisar fazer recuperação.

O assunto mais comentado entre as fofoqueiras de plantão era a descoberta do caso entre uma atriz famosa e seu empresário, mas ainda sim havia tempo para discutir o que teria acontecido para que o sobrinho dos Dursley que morava no Nº 4 ter chegado um mês antes das férias começarem, em vista que ele estudava no St. Brutus, um rígido internato para meninos irrecuperáveis. As mulheres sinceramente não viam motivos para mandar o garoto que sempre parecera educado para lá, para elas estava claro que quem deveria ser mandado para o internato era o filho dos Dursley, que era um marginal de primeira classe que vivia assaltando, depredando e fumando por toda a região. O garoto sempre havia sido tratado mal pelos parentes e uma solteirona de 36 anos até brincou que daria um "trato" nele, que estava realmente alto e embora ainda vestisse as largas roupas velhas do primo dava par se notar que estava bem musculoso.

Desde que chegara há dois dias o garoto não havia posto os pés para fora de casa, e brilhos estranhos eram vistos na janela de seu quarto, clarões de luz de diversas cores, que deveriam vir de alguma dessas luzes que colocam em boates.

Na verdade, Harry Potter estava jogado em sua cama desde que chegara, havia ameaçado azaram o tio quando este veio tirar satisfações do porque ter chegado mais cedo em casa, e quando Valter fez menção de partir para cima do garoto que por ter apontado a varinha para ele foi petrificado e só conseguiu se mover 2 horas depois. Aterrorizados em saber que o garoto já poderia usar magia fora da escola e preocupados que ele resolvesse se vingar pelos quase 16 anos de maltrato, Petúnia e Valter Dursley trataram de se manter o mais afastado possível do sobrinho.

Logo após partir do enterro de seu finado mestre Dumbledore, Harry tomou o Expresso de Hogwarts. A viagem foi toda feita em silencio, Hermione Granger havia dormido no ombro de Ronald Weasley, depois de derramar muitas lagrimas. Seus dois melhores amigos nem fizeram menção de se levantar para cumprir suas funções de monitores. Rony fitou os pés a viagem inteira, e nem tentou falar nada.

Sentada a seu lado vinha Gina Weasley, irmã de seu melhor amigo e sua ex-namorada, podia notar o olhar triste da garota cravado nele. Havia acabado com ela há algumas horas antes, para protege-la. Era um homem marcado e sabia disso, não poderia se envolver com mais ninguém, não poderia por mais ninguém em risco. Seus pais haviam morrido para protege-lo, Credico havia morrido por ter acompanhado ele até o cemitério, Sirius havia morrido na tentativa de salva-lo e Dumbledore havia aberto mão da possibilidade de se defender para esconde-lo.

Ele havia vindo à viagem inteira olhando para o nada, seu olhar apontava para a paisagem lá fora, mas não captava imagem alguma. Havia bolado um plano do que fazer de sua vida e chegando a estação o colocou em prática. Esperou todos desembarcarem e enquanto estes cumprimentavam os que os esperavam gritou um até logo e aparatou, sem se importar com o fato de não ter licença, antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo ou tentar segui-lo.

Surgiu com o habitual estalo no beco diagonal, foi ao Gringotes e se impressionou com a descoberta que possuía 15 cofres em seu nome, sendo destes 10 só com dinheiro, um com o arsenal da família Black, um com o arsenal dos Potter, dois com as relíquias de cada família bem como sua biblioteca particular e um ultimo cofre onde todos os documentos das propriedades em seu nome foram reunidos.

Após retiram uma boa quantia em ouro e trocar a maior parte por dinheiro trouxa, ele comprou os melhores livros sobre duelo e artes das trevas na Floreios e Borrões. O atendente olhou desconfiado quando viu os títulos dos livros, mas seu olhar se dirigiu a Harry, passou pela cicatriz, e logo após um sorriso surgiu no rosto do homem. O beco estava completamente vazio. Os bruxos provavelmente estavam aterrorizados com a morte de Dumbledore, e fotos de Severo Snape podiam ser vistas em todas vitrines, oferecendo uma grande recompensa pela cabeça do ex-professor de poções.

Depois disso o menino-que-sobreviveu foi para a casa dos tios, sabia que esse era o desejo de Dumbledore e seguiria uma das ultimas ordens das quais seu mentor havia deixado. Mas não ficaria lá por muito tempo, partiria o mais rápido possível, e sozinho, em sua missão.

Desde a discussão com o tio estava deitado em sua cama, lendo e praticando feitiços, não estava nem ai para o que o ministério pensasse disso. Se alguém aparecesse lá para apreender sua varinha ele poderia praticar com alvos maiores dos que os insetos que estava azarando.

O calor estava insuportável dentro do seu quarto e já passavam das 7 da tarde, Harry estava irritado com aqueles bichinhos chatos que não paravam de zunir em seus ouvidos, estava em busca de algo que os tira-se da ativa, mas a maior parte dos feitiços que conhecia os paralisavam ou silenciavam somente por algum tempo, e o _Sectumsempra _fazia muita sujeira, sem contar que alguns dos insetos ao serem fatiados deixavam o quarto com um odor horrível.

Não pronunciava nenhum feitiço se quer, acertava todos os feitiços novos de primeira. Nem mesmo mexer os lábios era necessário, e sabia que isso era devido à determinação que tinha em se vingar. Precisava ser forte para acabar com os comensais, e se continua gritando os feitiços idiotas que tinha aprendido na escola iria morrer logo de cara. Estava estudando com afinco os feitiços das trevas que encontrava, bem como as azarações que causassem maiores danos ao adversário.

Claro que sabia que esta cena era muito familiar, lembrava do garoto seboso abatendo insetos deitado na cama que havia visto na penseira. Mas com a cabeça fria passou a admirar Severo Snape. Certamente um bruxo capaz de enganar Alvo Dumbledore por 17 anos era uma pessoa a se admirar. Seu ex-professor é um grande oclumente, um bruxo realmente habilidoso em duelos e ainda havia criado feitiços muito poderosos. Muitas vezes maior que a admiração que tinha por Snape era o ódio, era um ódio que o consumia por dentro, Snape era o responsável por todos os seus problemas. Ele havia contado sobre a profecia, ele é que provocou Sirius até que este cometeu o erro de ir ao ministério e ele havia matado Dumbledore. Aquele traidor merecia a morte e morreria pelas mãos de Harry Potter, isso o garoto tinha certeza. Nem que fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse mataria aquele desgraçado.

Cansou de explodir os bichinhos irritantes e resolveu deitar para o lado e dormir, mas essa tarefa era realmente difícil. Sua barriga roncava, os insetos zuniam e toda vez que fechava os olhos uma linda garota de cabelos flamejantes vinha a sua mente. Pelo menos Edwiges havia saído para caçar e não estava ali fazendo barulho, pensou o garoto.

Quando estava quase conseguindo dormir ouviu um inseto maior entrar pela janela fazendo muito barulho.

– Ahhh inferno – amaldiçoando seu destino o garoto pegou a varinha na cabeceira e apontou para o inseto. Parou para pensar no que fazer, se o silenciasse ou estuporasse daqui a algum tempo aquele ser infeliz voltaria para o atormentar. Decidiu que era hora de testar a maldição que estava tentado a usar a um bom tempo. Aquele inseto o estava enlouquecendo e merecia morrer.

– _Avada Kedavra_ – murmurou o garoto, apontando a varinha para o besouro. O jato de luz verde acertou o inseto e Harry abriu um sorriso. Sorriso esse que sumiu ao ouvir o besouro zunindo no chão do quarto.

– Parabéns Potter, seu idiota. Não consegue nem matar um besouro e quer sair por ai caçando comensais – comentou o garoto consigo mesmo. Levantou-se e começou a andar pelo quarto.

Lembrou-se de Belatriz caçoando dele por não conseguir lançar uma maldição imperdoável nela. A raiva que sentia por ela era quase tão grande quanto a que sentia por Snape e Voldemort. Recordou-se das palavras dela, dizendo que era necessário mais que raiva justificada para lançar uma imperdoável. Isso!!! Era ai que estava o erro, ele desejava a morte do inseto porque este o estava o incomodando, e isso era uma justificativa. Precisa ter vontade de matar o inseto. Já sabia o que fazer. Apontou a varinha novamente para o bicho que estava voando novamente, e pronunciou calmamente, desejando que aquele verme morresse. Não passava de um inseto que deveria morrer, um misero inseto.

– _Avada Kedavra – _mas desta vez o bicho não voltou a se mexer. Um sorriso se abriu no rosto do garoto. Mas não um sorriso de felicidade que o garoto estava acostumado a dar. Era satisfação, finalmente ele havia conseguido matar, finalmente estava se tornando forte.

– Parece que todos me ensinam algo – disse ele para logo depois de dar uma gargalhada baixinha. Voldmort havia passado poderes a ele, Snape o havia ensinado muito com o livro do príncipe mestiço e Belatriz havia o ensinado a usar as maldições imperdoáveis.

– Vai se arrepender de me ensinar isso Bella, prometo que vai – sussurrou baixinho, o sorriso sinistro ainda brincando nos lábios. Com mais dois Avada's abateu o resto dos mosquitinhos. Só ai que reparou que estava fraco e com muita fome.

Resolveu que era hora de ir embora da casa dos tios. Precisava de uma janta, tomar um banho, conversar com alguém e se informar sobre o que estava acontecendo, já que o Profeta só falava sobre a morte de Dumbledore.

Escreveu um bilhete avisando os tios que havia ido embora e agradecendo por nada, guardou os livros no malão, pegou a gaiola de Edwiges com uma mão e a mala com a outra e desaparatou dali para nunca mais voltar.


End file.
